


Birdsong (Fan Comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Shinobi was a woman. Fan comic. Fem!Hashirama, Madara. Unrequited Madara/fem!Hashirama. Warnings for rape, violence. Based on the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/759922">Birdsong</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Read from right to left.  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Omake #1: A Day in the Life

I just got this idea that Madara's day-to-day life would be very isolated, and that his only positive social interaction would be with Hashi: he wakes up, he burns incense for Izuna, he walks around and makes the civilian villagers uneasy, he sees Hashi (yay), he refuses an invitation to go to dinner and eats by himself, then he goes home. Hashi on the other hand wakes up, greets Tobirama, plays with children and hangs out with her clan. So yeah. I really do think Madara pretty much lost everything when he severed his friendship with Hashirama.

It's my head canon that Madara sleeps sitting upright. IDEK D:


	10. Omake #2: Ice Floe




	11. Ice floe, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara's clothes are dry because he had changed clothes; he left his pack on the shore when he dragged Hashi out of the water. All her stuff is wet because she fell in with her pack. Just in case it wasn't clear.


	12. Omake #3: Festival




	13. Omake #4: hot spring




	14. Fight scene, colored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene, colored


	15. Cover art

Summary: The god of shinobi was a woman. fem!Hashirama, Madara. Unrequited Madara/fem!Hashirama. 


End file.
